


Deadly Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Getaway Saga Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Car Accidents, Character Death, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Nanahu (Embers), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, False Identity, First Date, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Stabbing, Stripping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, lying, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Amber goes on their romantic getaway, But something will ruin it, Will they survive it ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series, & a twist on the episode!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Amber goes on their romantic getaway, But something will ruin it, Will they survive it ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, & a twist on the episode!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad that his girlfriend, Amber Vitale, had agreed to go on a romantic getaway with him for the weekend, cause they both needed it, & the handsome blond felt terrible about he treated her. He was lucky that she was very understanding, & loves him so much. He was indeed a lucky man, & he would never take her for granted. He also wanted to make it a perfect time for her, & one that she won't forget.

 

When they got there, They checked out the land, & Danny asked his girl, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "There is so much to do, What do you want to conquer first ?", The Beautiful Woman said, as she put her hands around his neck, & replied, "There is something _**I**_ want to conquer first", she grinded against him,  & then teased his forming erection through his cloth prison, she roughly took a hold of waistband, undid the belt, & roughly pulled them down to his knees, He looked at her scandalized, & exclaimed, "Amber !", He was checking to make sure that there is no peeping toms around.

 

"Where is your sense of adventure, Jersey ?", Amber asked, as she slapped him on the ass, & then without warning, she took him into her mouth, & worked him over. He tried not to fall over, He purred, as she took him further in. She smiled around her mouthful of his cock. Then he shuddered, & came. Amber wiped the corners of her mouth, & immediately kissed her lover passionately. Then he fixed himself up, & they went inside, having no idea that someone is watching them.

 

Frank Simpson was watching from far away from his spot in the car, & he saw that his wife was getting cozy with a guy, He was fuming, & couldn't believe that she would do that to him. **"That slut is not gonna move on, No sir, I ** _will_** kill the fucker, Before that happens. She will be mine again"** , He thought to himself, as started his car, & rushed out, before he was discovered. He was still fuming, as he thought of Amber & Danny being together, & having sex at that exact moment.

 

Meanwhile, The scene at the hotel was cleared, & Duclair was arrested, Agent Kathy Milwood was refusing medical treatment, but Commander Steve McGarrett insisted on it, "Just want to be on the safe side, Kath", he gave her a blinding smile. She couldn't help but give one of her own, "Okay", The Seal said to Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, "Make sure that she gets checked out, & get her back to HQ, so she can have privacy to clean up", They replied in unison, "You got it, Brah", & they went to do their task, & get Kathy out of there. He turned to Captain Lou Grover, "Help me finish this scene ?", Lou said, "Sure", as he nodded his head, & they all went to work.

 

After awhile, Amber woke up & smiled, as she felt Danny's arms around her, she felt safe, & protected for the first time. Also, she couldn't believe that she was in paradise, especially with the man that she loves. She wants to repay him for all that he did for her. She decided that to make a romantic lunch for them, & plan out the day with him, as soon as he wakes up. She hurried to the kitchen, & created a masterpiece of a lunch, cause they are gonna need their energy. She was whistling a tune, as she worked, cause she never had been this happy before.

 

Steve was glad that the day was over, & he realized that he was an asshole to Kathy, He decided to take her out for the best steak around, since they are having lunch late, cause they have to do paperwork on Duclair, & the case, The Handsome Brunette spotted her coming out of the locker room, putting her wet hair in a bun, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior, Agent Milwood, I was hoping that you will join me for a late lunch ?", he asked, She gave him a smile, & said, "I would love to, Commander McGarrett", & they left HQ with their arms linked around each other.


End file.
